


Caught

by Stormraven24



Series: Dangerous Liasons [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Smut, bet, post RotS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormraven24/pseuds/Stormraven24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asajj loses a bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

He was here somewhere. She knew it. He was nothing if not a stickler for rules, especially ones he had laid down himself. _We stay confined to this canyon,_ he had said. _Use the cliffs, caves, and rocks, but we don't go over the top ridge. Deal?_ And she had agreed. The problem was, however, that one of the stipulations was that they not use the Force in any way except to dampen their signatures. No reaching out to pinpoint each other (that would be too easy), no muddling each other's perception, and certainly no using it to hide from the other. Oh...and no lightsabers. She'd agreed to all of them, thinking it shouldn't be too hard to evade and capture with all of her training and expertise from her time as an assassin. 

She should have known Kenobi would have a few tricks up his sleeve. 

Asajj kept her eyes and ears open as she navigated the narrow ravine. The darkness wasn't what spooked her; due to her physiology she could see better in the dark than any human. It was the tingling on the back of her neck and down her spine that had her jumpy. She'd had enough close calls start off with those sensations, and although she was positive beyond a doubt that her life wasn't in danger now, she _really_ didn't want to lose this game. 

The nights on Tatooine were almost always quiet, only the occasional swirl of wind or the distant howl of a Tusken or some desert creature breaking the silence. Tonight was no exception, but with Asajj's senses heightened, everything seemed loud and raucous. The scrape of a lizard's feet on a rock became Obi-Wan crouching into a strike position. A pebble finally giving into the pull of gravity became him ducking out of her range of vision to surprise her as she passed his hiding spot. A brief gust of wind became his soft breath as he waited for the perfect chance to pounce. 

Frustration bubbled in her chest. She was letting herself become dangerously paranoid. If she let it go on much longer she'd be done for. And that would be the most grievous insult of all. 

Asajj took a moment to draw in a deep breath to calm herself. She couldn't afford to let her paranoia get the better of her. Finding Kenobi was the first priority. Then victory would be hers. And she knew just what she wanted her prize to be... 

She didn't even have time to be startled when an arm shot out across her neck and another wrapped around her waist, pinning her arms to her sides. “I do believe I win, Asajj,” a voice whispered in her ear. 

Asajj tensed as tight as a bowstring, then slumped in the embrace. _Kriffin' hell!_ She'd lost! How was that even possible?! She let out a scream of anger at herself for losing her focus, for allowing herself to be caught, for getting soft in her self-imposed exile. She wanted to drive her elbows into the ribs behind her, wanted to sink her nails into the wrists around her, but she stomped down those instincts. She had to consciously remember that she was in no real danger; a lifetime of deeply ingrained fear and survival instincts were still difficult to overcome even with her lover's aid. 

“Don't be a sore loser, my sweet,” Obi-Wan crooned into her ear. He still hadn't loosened his grip around her. “Now, will you accept your defeat gracefully, or will we have to bring lightsabers into this?” 

She growled; she hated how smug and cocky he was being. Although, she had no complaints about how close his mouth was to her neck. “Quit gloating, Kenobi. You won, so get on with it.” 

“Oh, so we're back to 'Kenobi' now?” She felt him smile against her neck. It both excited and infuriated her, as did the way his hand slid across her shoulder until his fingers lighted on her throat just over her pulse. “Well that simply won't do.” 

Asajj clenched her hands at her sides, part of her wanting to hit him, a larger part wanting to turn the tables until he forgot all about his victory. But his arm around her waist was like a steel beam. Apparently he didn't trust her yet. “And what do you plan on doing about it?” she hissed. 

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, the pull of the air so close to her skin making her shiver despite herself. “Now now,” he chastised. “Why spoil my fun by telling you my intentions now? I still have my prize to claim.” She tensed again when his lips pressed into her neck just under her jaw. “Do you surrender, or will I have to hold you here until you get tired of fighting the inevitable?” 

A thousand thoughts flew through her head in an instant. Most of them centered on calling him every name she could think of in every language she knew. Others focused on the jolts of heat that shot through her body every time he kissed her neck; she knew he was trying break down her defenses until she became as pliable as heated plasteel. And damn him it was working. 

With a single long exhale, Asajj unclenched her hands and let herself relax in his arms. “Fine,” she ground out between her teeth. “I surrender.” She could still turn this around to her advantage. She just needed to know what it was he wanted from her and she could- 

All thought of revenge ceased when her hips were pulled back into his and his mouth gave her pulse point a hard suckle. A gasp escaped her lips before she could stop it. “And I accept,” he murmured against her. She shivered. This was a side of him she'd rarely seen, not because he had to struggle to let it out, but because he much preferred to keep it hidden beneath a polite nature and long-ingrained Jedi training. It had become his secret weapon...one that Asajj hated to admit had become incredibly arousing for her. 

Only when her limbs turned to jelly and all thought of resistance had drained out of her did Obi-Wan loosen the arm around her waist. That hand drifted down to hers and interlocked their fingers, as much an intimate gesture of love as it was a way to keep her from making any sudden movements. His other hand turned her head towards him with gentle fingertips under her chin. Asajj felt his warm breath dance over her lips. “I'll collect my prize back at home.” 

The reminder of her loss sent a spark of irritation through her heart. “Fine. But don't think I'll make it easy for you.” 

“Now, Asajj,” he drawled as he led her back through the ravine to where they'd left Rooh near the mouth. “That's not very sportsmanlike.” He climbed onto the kneeling beast first, drawing Asajj to the small remaining space in front of him. He only released her hand to take the reins while wrapping his other arm low around her hips. “Besides, you don't even know what I want my prize to be. Perhaps I want you to make something special for dinner. Or for you to take care of Rooh tonight. Or do all the chores yourself while I catch up on sleep.” 

Asajj couldn't help it; she started laughing. “After all this time you're still a painfully bad liar, Obi-Wan.” She knew he wouldn't ask for any of those things. She couldn't cook beyond simple roasting to save her life, he genuinely enjoyed doing chores (they helped keep his hands busy and his mind off the past), and Rooh was half-terrified of her; the only reason she let Asajj near her now was because Obi-Wan was there. The winner of their game was allowed to have whatever they wanted from the other, but he was predictable (and considerate) enough to not demand anything he knew she couldn't handle. 

Which begged the question, _what in space did he want?_ Not knowing was going to drive her crazy. 

Behind her, Obi-Wan let out a low chuckle, the breath across the back of her neck making her eyes flutter closed for a moment. “After all this time you still wound me, darling.” _Not yet, I haven't_ , she thought venomously. Of course, she'd never cause him pain (that he didn't specifically ask for during their more vigorous activities), but it didn't stop her from thinking about how to shake that smugness from him. “Maybe I'll put your sharp tongue to good use when we get home.” She was proud of herself for not reacting to that (visibly, anyway). Even when his hand slid down to her thigh she didn't give him the satisfaction of feeling her tremble despite the anticipation coursing through her. She knew what _she_ wanted that to mean, but what _he_ was talking about was still a mystery. 

She almost growled. 

By the time their modest hut came into view around the craggy bluff, Asajj was seething with annoyed curiosity. Her self-directed anger at losing their game had dulled, only to be replaced by impatience and irritation. Whatever he wanted as his prize had better be worth getting so worked up over, otherwise she'd have to go on an extended hunting trip to get rid of her more violent urges. 

Obi-Wan put Rooh in her pen for the night while Asajj went inside to find her lightsabers; sometimes just feeling their weight and the familiar curves and ridges was enough to calm her mind. No such luck tonight, however. 

Obi-Wan was at her side in an instant. He took her hands in his before she had a chance to close them around her beloved weapons. There was a curious glint in his eyes as he drew her away from the chest where they lay and into what passed for their bedroom. She kept her face blank when his gaze grew appreciative, scrutinizing. He seemed to be appraising her. She wasn't sure if she liked that or not. “These don't have a role in what I want,” he said, his voice strangely low and heavy. _That_ she did like. He tugged at the shoulders of her blouse until they slid off her shoulders to bunch at her waist where a thin belt held the material in place. She instinctively went to pull her arms free of the fabric, simultaneously unimpressed by his undressing of her ( _That was it?_ ), but he stopped her. “Here's what I want my prize to be, Asajj.” His hands landed on her hips and turned her around, her back to his chest. They then released the catch of her belt to let her shirt cascade to the floor, followed by carefully undoing the front of her pants. She swore she stopped breathing for a moment. “You,” he whispered into her ear, his lips brushing the sensitive skin, “will do whatever I say. No complaints, no trying to sidestep me, no cheating. Yes?” 

Asajj had to try very hard to swallow her instinctive response of “kriffin hell, I will!” She had been good at following orders in another life, but she'd broken free of those restraints long ago. She had been following her _own_ orders for the past three years and had found she quite liked it. She wouldn't give that up for anything. 

But this was Obi-Wan. He wouldn't hurt her, intentionally or otherwise. He wouldn't _force_ her to do anything. If she protested, he would drop it and move on. There had always been a definite sense of security and protection since she'd been with him; he wasn't about to break that trust now. 

Besides, she had a strong feeling he wasn't talking about surrendering her free will and enslaving her like the Hutts, not with the way his hands were caressing her thighs as he pushed her pants down her legs to join her shirt. Maybe if she stopped being so crippling suspicious she could share the victory with him... 

Her mind made up and her body now fully exposed to both the chill night air and her lover, Asajj relaxed against his chest and let out a theatrical sigh. “Oh, alright. If it will make you happy.” 

Obi-Wan's hands were warm as always when they closed around her shoulders. “Right now,” he murmured into her neck, “nothing would give me greater _pleasure_.” He led her onto the bed, settling his back against the wall and drawing her to sit between his legs with her back to his chest. Asajj wondered what he was up to, then stopped thinking when his fingers turned her head to meet his hypnotic blue eyes. There was a feral glint in them that stole her breath with its intensity. “Kiss me, darling,” he whispered. 

Asajj didn't need to be told twice. She surged forward to take his lips between hers and kissed him as if she would die without the feel of his mouth on hers and the scratch of his beard against her face. He pushed her away before she could satisfy her need for his taste. A whine of disappointment worked its way from her throat, but he didn't let her get too far away. “Gently, dearest,” he said against her lips. “Slowly.” 

It was torture pulling her instincts back and putting them under such restraint. She only slowed down when _she_ wanted to. Doing it for someone else felt almost unnatural. But for Obi-Wan, she would suffer the agony. Her hands began to shake as she kissed him slowly, just as he'd demanded. A flutter developed in her belly and grew into a roiling wave when he began to kiss her back. The fingers under her jaw flexed and stroked her skin. His other hand drifted down her side and brushed the side of her breast until she gasped into his mouth. 

He didn't stop there. That hand seemed to take cue from the sound and made its way over to cover the suddenly-sensitive flesh and squeeze. Asajj shifted to try to alleviate the ache between her legs that that touch sparked, but his grip on her remained strong. “Not yet,” he said between artfully sinful kisses, making her tremble at the combined sensations of his hands on her body and his lips and tongue on hers. “Not just yet.” 

That ache only grew at his denial. She wanted it relieved _now._ But he wasn't going to give in to her unspoken demand, damn him. Instead, he continued his journey across her chest until her nipples were painfully hard and her skin burned from the inside. He only released her lips when her breaths grew heavy and labored. She sucked in air as greedily as a plant starving for water. The hand on her face moved when he began gently nipping and kissing her throat. It slipped down her neck, down her sternum, over the softer flesh of her belly...and lower. 

Asajj groaned when she realized what he was going to do and arched her body back into his hot chest. Her hands gripped his still-clothed thighs, the fabric protecting his skin from her nails. One foot hooked around her right ankle and drew it to the side, opening her legs wider and making her breath hitch for a beat. But before anything could happen, he pulled her hands away from his legs and placed them on the mattress beneath them. “I know how...carried away you can get, my dear,” he said, his voice low and wonderfully erotic in the still, night air. “I would much rather keep my skin in tact, if you don't mind.” That done, he returned his hands to their previous positions: his left on her breast, his right on her abdomen just above that quivering ache she wanted satiated _now._

Obi-Wan buried his face into her neck and took a deep breath. The sensation made her shiver. And he smiled. “Not that you ever are, but don't be shy in letting me know you like what I'm doing.” His lips journeyed back up to her ear while he straightened behind her. “I so enjoy the sounds you make when I touch you, my sweet.” 

With near-painful slowness and steadiness, his right hand slid down and disappeared between her thighs. A loud groan echoed through the room as his fingers found that small bundle of nerves and circled it. Her hips lifted from the bed and her hands fisted in the sheets below. The flame that had sparked inside her since their game had begun now flared to an inferno. Sweat broke out over her skin when those skillful fingers descended from the apex of her pleasure and parted the slick flesh below. 

Asajj bit down the wanton moan that move produced, more out of instinct than fear of being heard by hypothetical passersby. “Uh-uh,” Obi-Wan breathed into her ear, his fingers never stopping. “I said let me hear you. Don't hold anything back, my love.” 

She responded first with a growl, then a string of words in her native language that she hadn't taught him yet. He seemed to get the gist of it, however, what with the throaty laugh that rumbled against her back. Her body jerked and undulated with each masterful stroke, each press of his lips into her neck or cheek or shoulder, each pass of his left hand over her breasts and ribs. The sands and winds and desolation of Tatooine fell away. The barely-controlled fear of the Empire looming in the center of the galaxy became secondary. For Asajj, the entire universe shrank until it was nothing but Obi-Wan's hands on her flesh, his heat seeping into her back, and the fire that burned her from the inside out. For the moment, absolutely nothing else mattered. 

A sharp gasp flew from her lips when a flash of pleasure more powerful than the rest shot through her body. But that wasn't the end of her torment. Close, but not close enough. “Asajj,” Obi-Wan growled through shallow breaths. “Look at me, my love.” She obeyed when he turned her head to meet his eyes. She gasped again when she saw the blatant desire in those blue depths, now darkened to a stormy blue-gray. The hand between her legs slowed its movements for the moment, but didn't stop entirely. His lips covered hers for an achingly tender, possessive kiss; she couldn't stop the moan that flew from her and into his mouth. “Keep your eyes on me when you come,” he said against her parted lips. “I want to see those beautiful eyes when you lose yourself.” 

Asajj felt her eyes widen at the demand; he was turning the words she'd said to him so long ago against her. She'd forgotten how commanding he could be when the mood struck him. Perhaps it was just her current position and her weakened defenses, but those words made her arousal spike even higher. She nodded once, mechanically, and surrendered herself to her lover completely. 

Obi-Wan's gaze danced over her face as his fingers resumed their rapid pace. It was a struggle to keep her eyes open when wave after wave of pleasure washed over her, but she fought through it. He wanted to watch her? Then by the stars, she'd give him a show to remember. 

She managed to maintain enough control to exaggerate her movements and sounds just a bit. Her spine arched a little higher. Her muscles flexed more prominently beneath her skin. Her moans and sighs were a little more drawn out. But that only lasted so long before his talented fingers slipped fully inside her, first one, then another. Her powerful muscles instinctively gripped the digits, and all pretense gave way to genuine ecstasy and loss of restraint. The sheets became her only anchor as she gripped them in her fists. Once, she found her eyes closing against the onslaught of sensations. She forced them open, and Obi-Wan's held hers like a hare entrapped by a serpent. 

Heat exploded under her skin when she saw the way his jaw dropped slightly and a guttural groan rumbled past his lips. She felt him shift behind her, not once slowing the thrust and retreat of his fingers, and a familiar hardness pressed against her backside. More heat erupted in her belly as she realized that his arousal matched pace with hers. After all these years he still got off on her pleasure. Or was it the fact that it was _he_ that made her lose all sense of self with just a touch or a kiss? 

The curling of his fingers inside her and the gentle pinch he gave one nipple threw that thought aside like a soiled tunic. All thought fled in the wake of his touch, his carefully controlled passion, the fire blazing in his eyes as he watched her. Her sweat-drenched body pitched forward when another snap of ecstasy coursed through her, but his strong arm was there to pull her back. “Let go, darling,” he whispered hoarsely, his eyes once more fixed onto hers. “Let go.” 

Oh, how she wanted to turn this around. _She_ should be the one saying that to _him._ Dominance was _her_ area of expertise. But one look into his flushed face and the feel of his chest heaving against her back, combined with his fingers inside of her and his thumb circling those over-sensitive nerves chased that mild irritation away. The coiling in her gut was nearing its limit. It was too tight. She was too hot. She could barely breathe. Her legs were shaking and burning. Her arms were going to cramp from how tightly locked the muscles were as she gripped the sheets. 

Then, merciful, agonizing release. Her entire body shook with a violence neither of them anticipated. All that molten heat that had bubbled and pooled within her rushed downward to where those wicked fingers had stilled as her most intimate muscles contracted around them in something very near a death-grip. All breath vacated her lungs in a long, loud vocalization that had no words but spoke as plainly as any text on flimsy or a datapad. 

And throughout it all, her eyes remained locked on his. Everything she'd ever felt in her life shot through her like lightning in those eternal moments: passion, love, lust, even a little bit of anger and sadness. She let him see it all, feel it all through the Force, let him feel just how much he affected her and just how deep her love for him went. Just how much she _trusted_ him. She gave him something she'd never given anyone else: _everything._

Asajj didn't realize how far her hips had risen from the bed until she collapsed back onto it when her orgasm finally released her from its suffocating grip. Strangled gasps filled the room as she tried desperately to refill her lungs with air, tried to make the stars behind her now-closed eyelids stop exploding, tried to make her skin return to a safer temperature. Every inch of her body was sensitized to the point of pain; Obi-Wan's rough clothing scraped against her back and thighs like knives. The sheet under her backside and hands felt more like nails than fabric. But she was too exhausted to complain. Everything felt too wonderful and too excruciating to do anything but try to breathe. 

She was vaguely aware of her head being tilted back by gentle fingertips that slid down to her throat. The touch of something soft and warm on her lips was the only thing that didn't make her skin protest. In fact, it was most welcome. A sound of approval whined from her mouth and into his, prompting a response in the form of a low growl. Asajj gasped into Obi-Wan's mouth and jerked her hips as he carefully removed his hand from between her trembling thighs. His wrist settled on her leg, his fingers dangling off the side, while he pulled away from her lips to let her breathe. 

The Force finally calmed around her after what felt like hours. Her lungs stopped burning and her skin lost its hypersensitivity. Feeling returned to her fingers and toes. When her eyes opened again, Obi-Wan was watching her raptly. “You are so beautiful,” he whispered with a catch in his voice. 

As many times as he'd told her that over the years, she never got tired of hearing it. Too many times men said that mechanically without an ounce of honesty; that phrase was just a means to an end. But not Obi-Wan. Every syllable was coated with sincerity so pure it nearly hurt to hear it. It poured from his eyes and his Force signature to envelope her both body and spirit. 

Asajj smiled and leaned her head back on his shoulder. “I take it that means you enjoyed your prize, my dear?” 

His arms wrapped around her and gathered her more closely to him. “Immensely, my sweet,” he chuckled. “It's not often I get to see you in such...reckless abandon.” 

She laughed breathlessly in response. “You mean at your mercy.” 

“Well, that too.” 

The quiet that followed those playful words was more comfortable and warm than any blanket to ward off the chill of the desert night. Asajj basked in it wholeheartedly until she remembered something. “I noticed that you more than enjoyed it, Obi-Wan,” she purred under his chin. To punctuate her words, she rolled her hips back to brush against his still-firm arousal. He tensed, then groaned. “Would you like a second part to your prize to take care of that?” 

His breath wafted over her face as he let out a light laugh. “That depends.” His hands were quick and strong as they gripped her tighter and threw her flat to the mattress. Silver eyes went wide with surprise and a chirp flew from her mouth. He wiped the fingers of his right hand clean on the sheet beside her head before lacing them with her own. “Would my original conditions still apply?” 

“It's your prize, my love,” she chortled throatily. “The rule was you could have _anything_ you want.” 

Those beautiful blue eyes she had come to love so desperately darkened once more with desire. His fingers tightened around hers and his weight settled onto her. “I do hope you mean _anything_ , darling,” he growled against her cheek. 

The laugh that rumbled from her chest died in a satisfied sigh when his lips pressed into the hollow of her throat. _Maybe I'll let him win a little more often if this is the penalty for losing._


End file.
